


Five Years Since The Storm

by bluebeardthepirate



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Eventual Smut, F/F, Five Years Later, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Marriage Proposal, Mild Smut, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sacrifice Arcadia Bay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebeardthepirate/pseuds/bluebeardthepirate
Summary: On the Five Year Anniversary of the Storm of Arcadia Bay, and Max's life changing decision to save Chloe, Max decides to surprise Chloe by returning to where it all happened. Maybe now, five years later, they can let go of the past... and start building a permanent future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a One Shot like I was really out there trying to make a one shot. Since today marks five years since the storm of Arcadia Bay, I wanted to make something cute for it. Hope you enjoy, and once again... I really was gonna make it a one shot.

October 11, 5:19 AM. It had only been 12 minutes since Max had checked the time last. She glanced over at the love of her life beside her. Had it really been 5 years? 5 years since she had to make the hardest decision of her entire life? Since she lost so many people due to the storm she very well likely caused? It felt like a lifetime ago, but it still haunted her every day. 

The nightmares had been worse that night. At about 4:30, she had given up on any hope of sleep. Memories of the events from her last week in Arcadia bay flooded back again as the anniversary approached. Mark Jefferson, alternate timelines, seeing Chloe get shot. Every horrible image raced back through her brain in her nightmares. Now it was almost an hour later and she was still laying there, just... thinking about it all. 

Max reached over next to her and gently held her sleeping girlfriends hand. Chloe stirred slightly at the touch, but didn't wake up. Her grip tightened around the familiar object now around it, and she continued her slumber. Her touch alone was enough to remind Max of why she had done what she had. All of her nerves suddenly melted away, the person she loved was beside her, would be beside her forever- and today Max was going to make that forever official. 

After everything that had happened in 5 years, it only felt appropriate that the question was popped today. It was bittersweet, but Max wanted it to symbolize accepting the past and moving on to the future. Plus, she knew Chloe would be a total dork and want to do the proposing, so she had to surprise her and get to it first. They'd jokingly proposed to each other thousands of times, and talked about it since before they were even officially dating- since they were kids even- but this was for reals. And it was happening today. Five years after the storm. 

It took months and years to fully come to terms with everything. Chloe had major issues getting over Rachel- something that had hurt Max a lot, even though she understood- and they both had plenty of trauma to sort through. When they first moved to Seattle to move back in with Max's family, it felt like things could never be normal again. Her mom had insisted they both go to therapy after the Arcadia Bay memorial commemoration, and after a little protesting from Chloe- "I've seen therapists before, they can't handle my raw awesome power," she had tried to joke- they both agreed. 

A few therapists and some medicine couldn't heal what had been broken, but in time the two had begun to move on from the horrifying events of that week. And then came the romantic feelings they had to deal with. Max knew from the moment she had kissed Chloe as a dare all those years ago that there were feelings beyond just friendship, but she had never really discussed her sexuality, or her feelings for anyone, before. Coming to terms with the fact that she was falling in love with her best friend was confusing. When she made the choice that saved Chloe's life, and the punk held her in her arms, there was no denying that it was more than just friendship. 

For a while it remained unspoken. They held hands and cuddled and totally flirted- not that Max had even the faintest idea how to flirt- but never took it further. Chloe explained to her a little while later that she had been afraid that with everything that had happened, intimacy might scare Max or bring her back to the trauma she had faced. It was sweet that Chloe cared so much. She thought about the conversation, which led to Max actually kissing Chloe again- not as a dare that time. 

 

 

"I still can't believe that dare was your FIRST kiss! Did you seriously not date anyone in Seattle?" Chloe had asked. They had been sitting in the truck bed on a trip to Snoqualmie Falls. It was the first trip they had taken since they got to Seattle. 

"Well..." Max replied, "I really just immersed myself in my art. I had a few friends but never thought of anyone romantically." 

An impish grin appeared on the punk girls face. "Then i swooped back down from the heavens in my awesome truck and changed all of that, right? With a mind blowing first kiss to top it off?" 

"Oh, shut up! When I kissed you for that dare, you were totally embarrassed. Not exactly a knight in shining leather jacket," she joked. 

Chloe glared at her, it was so adorable when she tried to look all angry. "I was just surprised you were badass enough to actually do it," she said defensively. 

"Mhmm," Max replied, eyebrows raised. "I'm full of surprises. I don't regret it being my first kiss, either..." she paused, her heart racing. She knew the perfect moment was building. "I'm just surprised, i guess..." 

Her best friend looked confused. "Surprised about what?" the usual wit had left her voice, and Chloe Price had gone serious. 

"I guess that... ugh I'm such a dork Chloe," she looked away from the stunning blue green eyes next to her. She could never confess anything while melting away in those eyes. "I'm surprised we haven't, y'know, kissed again... I'm not going to lie, I've always hoped that we would." 

When Max looked back up, Chloe was blushing furiously. She tried to act punk, but she had always been a goop at her core. It was beyond adorable. "Well, I guess I-" she stumbled on her words, "I didn't know if you'd, I guess, want to. After everything that had happened to you that week. I didn't think laying down the kisses would be on your to do list." Her face turned thoughtful. "Besides, I was so scared to fuck something up, and after all the shit with Jefferson and Nathan and... Rachel, and all you learned and saw during your time trip, I figured it probably wasn't a good idea to add romantic confusion with your best friend to the list." 

Max was quiet for a second. "Wow Chloe... that's really, touching and sweet. But also, You didn't have to kiss me to add romantic confusion with you to the list. That happened... about the moment I saw you again," Max admitted for the first time. "I mean, I totally didn't know what it was at first. But I knew it was different than before. Maybe because i had saved you from getting... well... shot by Nathan. But also because you had grown up to be such a confident and beautiful person. At first I thought I might envy you, but when you dared me to kiss you and I did I realized... I didn't want to stop." She exhaled, looking into Chloe's eyes for a response. 

"Shit, Max... I, I felt the same way like, the whole time. I just didn't want to fuck anything up and I still wasn't over Rachel and I'm a total loser idiot," Chloe was talking fast and stumbling over her words. She was obviously nervous, and it made Max's heart leap. It had to be now, while she had the courage in her from the reciprocated confession. 

Before the punk could even finish her ramblings, Max put her hands on her shoulders and kissed her. It was different this time, more real. After everything they had shared together it felt like a long time coming, but now it was real. Chloe's lips were soft on hers, and she could feel them attempting not to crack into a smile. Max was holding back a grin herself. At first she was nervous that she didn't know what she was doing, but Chloe's arms wrapping around her removed all of those fears.


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Chloe prep for the day and discuss some fun trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. It's not a one shot. I promise it won't be super long though. This chapter is the shortest one, hope you like!

Since that first kiss, they'd grown and changed so much. The kiss at Snoqualmie had only been about 3 months after everything. Now years had gone by, and Max was still over the moon. She was in love with her best friend, she had her beside her, she was a successful photographer in one of the most beautiful cities in the world, Chloe was actually finishing school- doing psychology to help troubled kids, god that's so cute- and life felt on their side for maybe the first time in 10 years. 

After what felt like about a million years of waiting, Chloe finally started to wake up. Max didn't want to tell her she had been awake for hours from nightmares, but she could tell right away. 

"Good morning, my SuperMax," Max smiled, Chloe never stopped calling her that- even after she stopped her time travel powers and Arcadia Bay was destroyed. At first it had left a bitter taste in her mouth, but now it was endearing. Chloe had explained that it was because, powers or not, Max was her super hero. 

"Jeez, are you okay?" her girlfriend asked as she rolled on her side to look at her. "You look like you got hit by a tru- fuck-" she flinched, obviously thinking about her dad. "You don't look too hot," she finished. 

"I... couldn't sleep," Max said. "It's 'cus of today. My brain still remembers everything so clearly today." When she said it, Chloe reached over and wrapped her in her arms. "It gives me a migraine..."

"Max..." Chloe said softly. "I know it's hella scary still, but it's the last. We've grown so much since then. Together and separately. The shit we faced together, everything that happened... it sucked and it was something that nobody should have to face. But we did it. YOU did it, and you saved my ass... Life is strange sometimes, and it doesn't always make sense or end well... but now we're here. It's been 5 fucking years and we're still here. We can't dwell on it and forget to be grateful- as fucked up as that sounds." 

Chloe was so good at comforting sometimes, even though she didn't like to show it. Just hearing her voice made Max calm down. She buried her face in the divot of Chloe's chest. She smelled like fresh laundry and stale cigarettes. Maybe not a combo everyone would love, but to Max it meant comfort. "I know," she said, her voice muffled, "it just still gets to me so fucking much sometimes. I know I made the right choice but I wish... I wish i could have fixed everything." 

Chloe pulled her in tighter. "I know. But you know that was impossible. Nobody could have known what to do in your shoes, Max. It still fucks me up sometimes too... especially mom, and Rachel. But we're still here, and I know they would be happy about that." She let out a sigh, and Max felt it move through her body. "Max, we're here. After 5 years of moving forward, we're here. I can't say it wasn't fucked up. I can't say it's easy, but I know us. We're forever. I said I'd never leave your side, and I'm still for reals about that. I love you Max Caulfield." 

Max started to breathe easier. Her girlfriend was right. They were still there, still breathing. Together, like always. "I love you too, Chloe Price." Saying those words made her even more excited for that night. She had it all planned out, and Chloe was totally not gonna see it coming. There was no way.


	3. Portland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Chloe Break in the bed at their fancy hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THIS IS THE SMUT CHAPTER. It's fluffy smut and it doesn't get too graphic, but feel free to skip if you aren't here for lame cute Pricefield sex. 
> 
>  
> 
> If it's poorly written I'm sorry I'm doing my best. Let me know what you think!

Time passed all too quickly once the day got started. Max spent the little free time she had calling places, packing the truck without Chloe seeing what she was packing, and making necessary preparations. Since it was Thursday, they had both had to take a few days off- and Chloe had to ditch class, which even now at 24 she was thrilled about. Some things never change. 

The drive down to Portland, where they were getting their hotel and staying overnight, was about 3 hours, and the drive back to Arcadia Bay was another, so they had to leave by noon to make it to Arcadia Bay in time to be at the lighthouse by sundown. Chloe had no idea where they were going or what they were doing. "It's an adventure" Max has told her. "Something to celebrate 5 years of life and commemorate everyone we lost." 

Before Max even knew it, they were zipping down the small streets of Central Washington in the truck. Max had always told Chloe they should get another car, but Chloe insisted this truck would never let her down. Max knew it was important to her, so she never pushed her further. Still, Max bought herself a Prius to fit in with the other artists in Seattle. Whenever there was a big trip though, truck it was. 

"So where are we going again?" Chloe asked, turning down the alt rock playing through the old stereo. 

"Just follow my directions," Max replied, "If i told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." 

Chloe glanced at her, "So... we're definitely NOT going south to Oregon right now." 

Max groaned, Chloe was too smart for her own good sometimes. "Okay, fine. We're finally going to Portland. Happy now miss surprise killer?" She still wasn't going to tell Chloe about Arcadia Bay, or the Lighthouse, or the ring tucked away safely in her jacket pocket. 

"As a clam," Chloe took her hand, and they continued driving. 

 

The Hotel in Portland was even more beautiful than Max could have ever dreamed. She'd been saving for this trip for 6 months now, and was sparing no expense. Today had to be perfect. If it wasn't, Chloe would never let it go that Max's proposal wasn't as awesome as something she could have done instead. And it was going to be more awesome. Today was the perfect time, and she was going to do it in the perfect way. 

"Holy shit!" Chloe exclaimed as they got into their room. "Max this is the ritz! They probably have room service, lots of booze, and more than 10 channels!" she immediately made her way to the bed and plopped down, boots and all. 

"Chloe!" Max groaned, "Take your shoes off, this place isn't exactly cheap to be staying in." 

"Whatever, mom," Chloe replied. "But for reals, this is totally lit!" 

Max looked at her girlfriend skeptically, "Did you SERIOUSLY just say lit?" 

"I'm hip!" Chloe said, and Max laughed. She was such a dork sometimes. "Anyways, how long do we have before you drag me out in fancy clothes to some fancy Portland place?" 

"Hey! That's not even the plan!" Max attempted to protest. It really wasn't the plan, apart from the fancy clothes, but she didn't want to ruin it. "But if you must know, I want to leave here by 4:30. That's in an hour and a half. Plus, we need a bit of time to get ready." 

Her girlfriend smirked mischievously. "That's the perfect amount of time to test out this fancy bed..." she looked at Max. Max's face turned red. Yes, they had slept together plenty, but sexual suggestions always made her awkward. 

Her response was bashful. "I mean, I guess you're right..." she couldn't help but smile. Before she had even taken a breath, Chloe stood up and whisked her off the ground. "Hey!" Max exclaimed, laughing all the while. 

"Uh oh, the shark's got ya!" Chloe said while carrying Max to the bed. When they arrived at the mattress, she dropped them both down onto it, so she was leaning over Max. 

"You are SUCH a dork, I can't believe i'm dating you," Max said through a huge smile. 

"You LOVE dating me," Chloe replied, planting a series of kisses along her neck. Each one felt electric, making Max forget how to breathe. Her girlfriend always had a way of making her feel like that. The feeling had never faded or gone away, no matter how much time passed. Max always wanted Chloe. 

"I do," Max said, pulling Chloe up to kiss her on the lips. It was playful at first, but grew deeper and more intense as the yearning built. Max pulled Chloe's body against hers, making sure as to not break away from the kiss. Chloe happily obeyed, and started letting her own hands wander. Max was careful to make sure that Chloe didn't take off her jacket, or feel the ring tucked within. When Chloe adjusted to sit them up, Max made sure to take it off herself. She tossed it onto a chair beside them, and let her girlfriend do the rest. 

After their tops were removed, Chloe left a trail of kisses all along Max's now exposed skin. She pressed her back down on the bed, and pinned her hands down. At first, this sort of thing had scared Max- reminded her of the dark room-, but she trusted Chloe so much, and felt nothing but love and desire when she had her under her control. 

Once she was pinned down, Chloe began teasing her even more with her lips. She kissed along the line of Max's jeans, making her hips arch instinctually towards the lips. Her wrists struggled underneath Chloe's hands, wanting to break free and touch every inch of the girl on top of her. Chloe let out a slight laugh. It was deep and sexy, not like her usual adorable laugh. "Damn hippie, someone's a little eager," she whispered into Max's ear, sending a chill down her spine. 

Max let out a slight moan in response, she couldn't control it any longer. "Kiss me again, please," she begged in response, her breath ragged. Chloe obeyed, her lips pressing into Max's and filling her with desire. As she kissed her, Chloe's hands found her way to Max's back, quickly unhooking the only thing still holding her back from Max's naked torso. 

Once her bra was off, Chloe's hand found its way to her chest. Max let out another moan into her girlfriends mouth. Hands now free, Max too reached for the other girls bra. She broke away from the kiss and muttered "It's not fair if I'm the only one without a bra... just trying to even the playing field." They both laughed as Chloe now reacted to Max's touch on her bare skin. After a bit more teasing, Chloe pinned  
down Max's hands again, and her lips found their way to Max's chest. The kisses and pecks were electrifying, and filled Max with need. Need for Chloe, and nothing else. 

Chloe continued the teasing until Max physically couldn't stand it anymore. "Chloe, please," she gasped between kisses and touches. 

Her girlfriend smirked. "Pleaseeee?" Ugh, she was actually going to make Max say it, wasn't she? 

"Fuck me," it came out as a plea more than a command. Max wasn't exactly the dominant one. Her request was enough for Chloe, though. The punk began her path of kisses down to Max's jean line, and unbuttoned her pants. The process of getting them off was less sexy, but it didn't make Max want Chloe any less. Once they were off, Chloe kissed over her underwear, sending a surge through Max's body. "Chloe!" Max moaned. Chloe let out another breathy laugh, and pulled down Max's cotton underwear- the sexiest of all the underwear choices. She hadn't planned to be doing anything sexual BEFORE the proposal... the other girl didn't seem to mind, though, she was just enthralled by the girl she loved. 

When Chloe's mouth finally touched her, Max couldn't contain herself. She balled her hands in Chloe's hair and pulled her in. It didn't take long before she completely unraveled at her loves will. Her whole body let go, and it felt absolutely amazing. Sure it wasn't the most heated sexual encounter they had ever shared, nor the longest. But it was lighthearted, and sweet, and reminded her just how much she loved the girl who had her face between her legs. Everything just... made sense with her. 

When Chloe finally broke away- after continuing long after the initial orgasm- she rested her head on Max's thigh and smiled up at her. Seeing it made Max's heart swell. 

"You look... so adorable right now," Max laughed. 

"Adorable? I just made you come 3 times and I look adorable?" Chloe attempted to sound offended, but she was smiling the whole time. 

"Yeah, you heard me. You look so honest... so... happy, it's the cutest thing I've ever seen. Photo worthy even," That only made the other girl's smile wider. 

"I swear to God, if you try and get out your camera right now..." She sat up laughing, and joined Max at the top of the bed. They laid in comfortable silence for a bit, and Max thought of how excited she was for tonight... and then for the rest of her life. 

After a little while, Max leaned over and kissed Chloe again, softly this time. She wished desperately that they had the time for her to give back to Chloe... but they only had a few minutes to get ready. Besides, they'd have all the time in the world ahead of them. She pulled away and looked the other girl in the eyes. "I love you so much Chloe. Thanks for doing this with me today. I think... I think we needed it. Life really feels like it's turning our way for a change." 

"And it only took mine 10 years to do so!" Chloe added sarcastically. "Kidding. it started to go okay after like 7." 

"Oh shut it you cynic," Max teased. "The point is, I'm really happy. For a long time after everything I didn't know if i would be able to just be happy again. But with you... being happy is a little easier."

"Max, you are such a goop," her naked girlfriend nudged her. 

"And you love me for it," Max smiled, kissing Chloe gently again. 

"I always will."


	4. American Rust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max surprises Chloe with a return to Arcadia Bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is over and emotions are to come. Let me know what you think!

After a little more time just laying there enjoying each other's company, it was time to move. "Dress nice, but warm," were Max's only instructions. It was sunny out, ironically but thankfully, but it was still October in Oregon. 

"So we are going to a fancy dinner?" Chloe asked, the hint of a victorious tone in her voice. 

"You wish. We're doing one better," Max winked from across the room at the other girl. "Now get dressed. We have a big night." 

This time, Max drove. She didn't want Chloe to pick up on where they were going, even by giving her directions. She had considered doing a fancy dinner in Portland like Chloe had suggested, but fancy just didn't seem right for the two of them. Instead, Max had planned a secret picnic for them... and she was going to have it where it all began- Arcadia Bay.

Max had secretly had lotsa food catered to the hotel, and snuck it in a cooler in the bed of the truck. She even bought some expensive Portland Brewed Beer (Chloe always had preferred beer to wine, Max had never understood why). 

About 50 minutes passed with no hiccups, until Chloe started to recognize scenery. "Holy shit, Max. Are we..."

"I'm not going to tell you anything," Max cut her off, but Chloe's curiosity only grew. They had been back to the Arcadia Bay area a few times since the storm, but before it had always been a somber event. Searching for items, doing memorials, aiding anyone still alive in moving out. They'd done their community service to make right what had been wrong. But this time it was different. Max was returning to the past with the most important thing from it, to build a future with her. 

"Seriously, I'm not an idiot Max. We're totally in Tillamook County," Chloe grilled her. 

"I'm not saying we aren't," Max said bluntly. 

"Y'know it's funny... before everything happened I would've smacked you at the suggestion of me wanting to ever go back... but now that everything has changed, seeing bumfuck Northern Oregon makes me feel... Nostalgic," there was a sadness to the punks voice. Max completely understood the feeling. 

"I know... it's crazy how much has changed. How much WE'VE changed," Max laughed a bit at that. 

"What do you think preteen us would have said if we told them someday we'd be getting freaky between the sheets together before returning to the town we watched her destroyed?" Max blushed at that, Chloe could always make her blush. 

"Ugh, dude, gross! So wrong," She replied. 

"You weren't saying that an hour ago..."

"You're the worst. Okay, so not gross. But i don't know if our young selves would have even understood. Honestly, I think we may have always had some feelings for each other. I just couldn't comprehend them at the age of 12."

Chloe laughed at that, Max loved that laugh. "Couldn't comprehend GAY feelings you mean?" 

"Neither could you, dork," Max replied. 

"Eh," Chloe shrugged, then put her hand down on Max's thigh. "I've never really cared about my sexuality. With Rachel it was always just something people kinda knew and I didn't mind that. I think I just didn't realize how much YOU really made me feel until you weren't there anymore... and then when you came back it all burst out in one hella gay- well- burst."

"burst out in a hella gay burst? You really are a poet. Maybe you should be the artist in the family," Max squeezed her girlfriends hand. "But really, so much has changed... I couldn't have predicted in a million billion years that this is how my life would turn out."

"Do you wish it was different?" Chloe asked her thoughtfully. 

"I mean, I wish i didn't feel the guilty conscience of hundreds of deaths..." she paused, "but as long as you're here, I'm glad it's turned out this way." 

"Dark, but poetic," Chloe replied. Only then did she notice where they were. As she finished speaking, Max pulled the old truck into its place of origin- American Rust Disposal. The storm hadn't hit it directly, so it was still intact- well... as intact as a junkyard could be. "Holy fuck," was all that came out of the punks mouth. 

"I thought that today of all days, we should remember where we came from," Max said, pulling Chloe closer to her and giving her a hug. 

"I didn't even know it was still here... I figured all the garbage got blown away with more garbage, or something..." Chloe was in awe. 

"I looked it up a few months ago, the storm path never really crossed paths with it, so I knew it must still be at least mostly here."

"God, it feels like a lifetime ago... This is where we found her..." Chloe trailed off, tears forming in her eyes. 

"I know... it's still so insane. But I wanted us to remember where we came from, even if parts of it hurt. This was our past, this is what brought us together again. RACHEL brought us together again," Max replied wistfully. They sat there for a moment just taking it in, and eventually Max spoke up. "Okay, now stay here. Smoke a cigarette or something, I have to set something up."

"Oh la la, the big guns," Chloe said. "We're not shooting bottles this time, are we?" 

"Har har. I think we had enough fun with guns when I was 18," Max said while getting out of the truck. She tossed Chloe the keys and slammed the drivers door shut. She walked around to the back and grabbed the cooler of various picnic foods. It only took a couple minutes to find the old junk shack, still standing and looking the same as always- aside from a few bricks fallen and the WRONG WAY sign knocked out of place. Everything was still there, the elephant tapestry, the mirror, even the note from Rachel crumpled in the trash bin... that hurt a bit. Max placed some sub shop sandwiches and chips on the table- truly gourmet- and set up the 2 chairs on either side. It wasn't fancy, but it was so Chloe Price. Then she pulled out her phone and put on some music, a playlist she had made for Chloe a few years back titled "Bluebeard and Long Max Silver's Anniversary Goop". She surveyed the scene, then went to grab her partner in crime. 

"Okay, it's all prepared," she said in a dramatic tone, opening the door for Chloe. When the other girl stepped out of the truck, Max got the first good look at her since they had left the hotel. Chloe looked amazing. Her hair was actually styled, slightly windswept with no hat covering her pink and blonde roots. She even ha spit on a little more make up than usual. Clothing wise, she was adorned in an ironed white button down shirt tucked into black skinny jeans- no hole in them or anything!- with suspenders hanging from them, a common Chloe Price fashion accessory, and a pair of nice black loafers. The shirt was buttoned almost all the way up, with only the top button undone, revealing her 3 bullet necklace underneath. Chloe was a sentimental person, so that necklace had never disappeared. Over it all was her leather jacket- once again still the same- with the sleeves cuffed up to show her sleeve tattoo. It was somewhat formal, but still laid back. Perfect for Chloe. 

Chloe noticed her staring and immediately commented, "Like what you see?" 

"I love it. Chloe, you look... breathtaking," Max stammered. 

"You look pretty beautiful yourself, hippie," Chloe replied slyly. Max was in a nice black dress with her favorite tan jacket over it and a stone necklace. Nothing overly extravagant, and she doubted she looked half as amazing as her significant other. Chloe leaned against the truck door so naturally, a perfect opportunity for a photo... It could go in her next gallery. She pulled her camera out and prepped to take a photo. 

"Should I pose or something?" Chloe joked when she saw Max retrieving her camera. This was a reoccurring joke between the two, as Chloe was one of Max's main models. 

"You look perfect," Max snapped the shot and put the developing film and the camera back in her purse. "Now, we have a fancy restaurant to go to. 

 

 

They ate their dinner in the junk shack and reminisced on all of their time there. Chloe told Max stories upon stories, some of which she had heard millions of times, and others that were new. They drank, and laughed, and it felt like nothing else existed. It felt so nice and so weird to be back, years later, as if everything was how they had left it. Max knew that wasn't true, but it still felt good to think about. In that shack, at least, things were. 

"C'mon, we have to take a selfie," a now slightly tipsy Max said, urging Chloe over to the graffiti on the wall. The three names were still clear as ever. The 'Max Was Here' was the least faded, having been the more recent addition. 

"I dunno," Chloe hesitated. Anything with Rachel still upset her, and Max understood why. Chloe had figured out a lot about Rachel once it was too late, and never got the closure she deserved. It had taken Max a long time to understand, but once she did she always supported Chloe. 

"Come on, you know Rachel would totally want us to," Max coaxed Chloe softly. "Hey, in a way, it's like she's here with us. This was your place, and she'd never forget that. She'd want you to have some memory of it, of her."

"You're right," Chloe said after a moment of thought. "Alright, let's selfie it up!" Max snapped the shot, and the waited eagerly for it to develop. It was super cheesy and cute, each of them pointing to their own name and leaving a space between them 'for Rachel', and it was honestly one of Max's favorite photos ever. She knew she'd never forget tonight. 

After the selfie, they went to the place where they had found Rachel. They had made a makeshift grave a while back, but had never actually brought it to the site. Max had made sure to bring it, as a part of her plan. "I wanted to do this... and I know you need it," Max said softly, pulling the flat stone out of her bag. 

"Oh my God, you remembered the grave marker we made," Chloe's eyes were welled up with tears, and she was gripping Max's shoulder tightly. "I never thought... I didn't think we'd actually fucking make back to put it here." 

"I know, and I wanted you to get that closure. I did so much research to make sure American Rust was still here, honestly i'm surprised we didn't try to  
come back the last time we were here... but... I know we were a bit preoccupied," The last time they had been there was for the unveiling of the Arcadia Bay storm memorial plaque. It was so heavy and emotional, they hadn't even thought of going to Chloe's old lair. 

"Now Rachel can finally rest in peace," Chloe choked out through tears. 

"Chloe... she already is at peace. I think she always just wanted you to find her, to know that she didn't just leave you. We did that years ago. And Mark and Nathan both paid the price for what they did," the ultimate price, Max thought.

"Rachel is at peace," she continued, "this is so we can be at peace with her. Give her a place that is all hers. As horrible and fucked up it is that she died here, I think she would've loved to be where you and her shared all your great memories." Max held Chloe tighter, and the other girl rested her head on hers. Max handed Chloe the etched stone. 

"Do you think she's here? Yknow, with us?" Chloe asked as she took the marker. 

"I think she's always been with us," Max replied. 

For years, Max had felt at competition with Rachel Amber, even though she was dead. Now though, Max realized that Chloe had loved Rachel- and that was okay, because now she loved her. The past didn't change how real they were, and Max couldn't change the past of how real Rachel and Chloe had been. Now, Max only wished that she could've seen Rachel too, that she could tell her 'it's okay, I've got Chloe now, and I'm not gonna leave her this time.' Now was the best chance she'd get at that. 

After they each said a quick memorial for Rachel (or in Chloe's case, a not so quick monologue), Chloe placed the stone over the slightly disturbed earth. 

"I loved you so much Rachel. I'll never forget everything you did for me," Chloe added at the end. 

Max spoke up too. "Thank you Rachel, for being there for Chloe when nobody else was. I'll make sure I live up to that standard." 

Then, hand in hand and eyes wet with tears, the couple walked back to the truck. As they were driving off, Max could've sworn she saw a doe in the trees nearby, like the one she had seen the week before the storm, but she couldn't be sure if she imagined it.


	5. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max And Chloe return to where it all started, and Max makes a choice for her future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! It's just a lot of hella gay fluff. Hope you like it.

The drive through the wreckage of Arcadia bay was a solemn one. The two of them spoke mournfully of Rachel, and Joyce, and even Victoria- All the lives lost in the storm. As much as Chloe had claimed to hate Arcadia Bay, she had been willing to accept the possibility of death for it. Of course, she was relieved to be alive, but sometimes Max knew she still blamed herself. It took a lot of convincing to make her realize that wasn't the case. 

As they drove, the couple discussed memories. Blackwell days, Chloe's post Blackwell days, and days before Max has left for Seattle. It was nice to just talk, but the element of sadness was still there. That wasn't a bad thing, though. It was part of the reason Max had chosen Arcadia Bay for this occasion. In order to keep moving forward, sometimes you had to remember where you came from- the good, bad, and ugly. 

When they pulled up to the beach leading to the lighthouse and got out of the truck, Chloe let out another sigh. "This one I saw coming," she said. "You can be a little predictable, Max." 

"I don't exactly have time travel powers to do it over again and again anymore," Max replied. 

"Clearly, if you did, millions of fights could have been prevented," Chloe laughed. "You could've made every gift to  
me perfect- well... your gifts to me still were always pretty perfect. That's not to mention all the times we couldn't find the remote." 

"I told you I wouldn't have the powers forever. 5 years later and you still can't get over it!" Max shoved Chloe playfully. 

"I mean, it's kinda hard to just GET OVER the fact that the girl you love once saved your life with TIME TRAVEL POWERS," the punk said, waving her arms. Chloe's gestures were always so dramatic, Max loved it about her. 

"Okay, I guess you've got a point, but i resent you saying I'm predictable."

"Only SOMETIMES predictable," Chloe corrected. "Honestly, this trip has been pretty unexpected. Usually I'm the one to go big... Oh god. Max. Are you dying?" her eyes widened, also dramatics. "Is this some sort of 'last wish last hoorah' sort of thing?"

Max punched her girlfriends arm gently. "No you dork, I'm not dying. Maybe I just wanted to do something nice for a change," Chloe really didn't know what was going on... good. Maybe Max was good at surprises after all. 

They got to the lighthouse in about a half hour, walking along the beach and trails and joking around. It reminded Max of the night five years ago, only much less life threatening... but she refused to dwell on that day. She spent years dwelling on that day, on that choice, but not anymore. Today was a reminder that she had chosen her future. Chloe was her future. 

As they approached, Max's heart raced and pounded out of her chest. She felt as if she might faint, but tried to play it cool so that Chloe wouldn't get suspicious. They were there, at the spot that had changed everything. 

"The view is still so beautiful," Max said, attempting to make casual conversation. "And the lighthouse is still mostly intact." 

"If it wasn't, we would've been in trouble that day," Chloe pointed out. 

Max shot her a death glare. "Okay miss obvious. I just meant that with decay and time I'm surprised it's already damaged structure hasn't gotten any worse." Chloe smirked back at her and gave her a kiss. 

"You're so funny when you try to get angry," Chloe said. "Leave the rage to me." 

Max's stomach slipped at the kiss, and at Chloe's lingering touch. It was now or never. She had to just come out and say it. 

"Chloe," she said eagerly. 

"Max...?" Chloe said back sarcastically, mimicking her. 

"Five years ago, we stood right here. Do you remember what you said to me?"

"Uh, obviously. That day plays in my nightmares like- every other night to this day. I gave you the photo you took in the bathroom- the one before you saved me- and I told you that so many people here deserved to live more than I did," Chloe's voice broke, and she fell quiet, staring at the ground. 

"And then you said no matter what I did, you knew I'd make the right choice," Max replied, lifting up her girlfriends chin. There were tears in Chloe's eyes again. "I made the right choice. I chose you, and I'd do it a million times over," The words came out sounding much braver and more powerful than Max felt. 

"I know it was hard, and we both went through a lot of shit after that. But you said you'd never leave me and you haven't. Since that day, we've only grown closer and closer, and I didn't even think that was possible," she felt like she was starting to ramble, and wondered if Chloe could feel her heart pounding. 

"Do you really think that? That you'd pick me over and over again? You've never thought about how letting my sorry ass just kick it would've saved our entire childhood? And all those people?" Chloe said through tears, her beautiful eyes looking more green than blue because of the redness. She looked so raw and vulnerable, and even more beautiful than ever. 

"I've wondered what life would be like for me if I had chosen it... I can't lie... like I've said a million times, I wish there could've been another way. But there wasn't. I don't regret this- ever. It's the only thing in my life I don't regret. I love you Chloe, and you mean the world to me." 

Chloe sniffed, and wiped away her tears before taking Max's hands again. "I love you too Max, and I'm glad I'm still here with you."

Max took a deep breath. "It's like I said all those years ago, I've always wanted my life to be a real adventure, but never without you." 

Now was the time. She had to do it now. Still holding Chloe's hand with her left, she kneeled down and reached into her jacket pocket with her right. It only took the other girl a millisecond to process what was happening. 

"Holy shit. Max. This isn't a joke, right? Are you...?" 

Max cut her off before she could finish her statement. "Chloe Elizabeth Price. Five years ago I made the choice to save you. I made the choice to save you with Nathan, and God or the Universe or Whatthefuckever gave me the power to do so. I saw you die multiple times, I even killed you in another reality... and I changed time and space to keep you by my side. On that day, you told me you'd always be with me. We had no idea what that meant, or how it would be after that. But it's always stayed true. You've never left my side, through our darkest nights and our biggest fights and all the trauma and recovery. You were with me. We fell in love. We've made our lives something, after everything went wrong. Now, I want it set in stone." 

Max opened the ring box, revealing a silver band with 2 blue teardrop diamonds coming together to make the shape of a butterfly. 

"Max... It's... holy shit," Chloe stumbled over her words, the tears streaming down her eyes from happiness now, instead of pain. "It's beautiful."

"Just like the person it was made for," Max smiled up at the love of her life, and said the words she had been anticipating for so long. "Chloe, my partner in crime and best friend, will you marry me?" 

Chloe's response was the most perfect thing Max could have ever imagined it to be. "Hella fucking yes I will!" she laughed, and cried. Max slid the ring on her finger and stood up, laughing and crying along with her. Chloe brought her into a huge bear hug, and then pulled her in for a passionate kiss. "You're gonna be my wife!" She laughed again, the most honest and pure laugh Max had ever heard. 

"Yeah..." Max stammered, still coming down from the intense nerves of the proposal. "That's kind of how it works," she smiled bashfully. 

"I can't believe you surprised me with that! I didn't see it coming at all! Coming back to Arcadia Bay... That speech... the ring... everything! I hate to say it but I couldn't have done it better myself, though you bet your ass I would have tried," Chloe rambled on and on excitedly, and it made Max so happy to see her like that. Making Chloe happy was Max's favorite feeling in the world. 

"So what's that about me being bad at surprises?" She teased in response. 

"I take it all back!" Chloe said, clutching her arms tightly. "You're the hero of the century and you didn't even NEED powers to pull that off!"

"I needed them for you to be here with me at all, though," Max noted. Chloe rolled her eyes. "I'm glad you liked it. You deserve the best proposal." 

"And I got it! The goop pulls through," Chloe laughed, pulling Max down onto the bench. "I'll never forget this day..." she sighed, and then paused thoughtfully. "After all the bullshit life has thrown me. After my dad, you leaving, Rachel, Nathan, you saving me from dying, my mom and the town being destroyed... after all of that, and years of getting over it... I finally feel... light."

Max smiled wide and buried her head in her girlfriend- no- fiancé's shoulder. She exhaled, and it felt like she was breathing out the weight and guilt of five years. After a moment, she finally said "Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it wasn't a one shot, but it wasn't super long either. I really wanted to do something since it's the 5 year anniversary of The Storm of Arcadia Bay. And i wanted to mix together the sad and the fluff.   
> I always had a thought that Chloe would totally want to  
> propose to Max, but Max would try and beat her to it. Hope you enjoyed this little story! If you like it, let me know. 
> 
> Also, I do have another, much longer and in depth fic that I am currently Writing called In My Mind, so if you liked this go check it out! It's much longer and much more heavy. Thanks for reading! xoxo (that's not an emoji) -Kara


End file.
